This invention relates to tissue anchors, such as those that can be used in soft tissue at remote locations in a patient's body.
Various medical procedures may benefit from first being able to provide a secure anchor in tissue at a remote location in a patient's body. For example, a percutaneous procedure that involves passing through the septum between two chambers of a patient's heart may benefit from first being able to anchor to the septal tissue. After that has been done, additional instrumentation can be introduced into the patient for operation at other locations having known positions relative to the anchor site. At the conclusion of the procedure it may be desired to remove the tissue anchor from the patient.
Because of their potential importance, improvements to tissue anchor structures and apparatus are always being sought.